Broken Shadows
by Cactrot
Summary: The truth is but a shadow, who is good is evil to another. - - - The more people like it, the more chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A large storm hovers over the small town of Nibelheim. Pouring rain unto the dry dirt.  
The crashing thunder shaking windows, and making all forms of life hide and cower for  
cover. Except for one man. His story has taken him from the ground, to high mountains,  
to bottom of the sea, to flying higher then any bird, to his home again. He sits on top of  
the roof of his home. His childhood home, and now the home of him and his wife. The  
rain pours down his face, damping his blonde hair. He stares into the dark sky, thinking  
and remembering all that had taken place in the past 2 years since he killed his old  
enemy, idle and partner; Sephiroth.   
His thoughts began to move toward his old freind Vincent. After deafing  
Sephiroth, and Holy deastroying Meator, Vincent dissapeared. The Highwind had crashed  
into the moutains sourdaing Midgar. The party had escaped by parachuting out. He was  
seen jump from the plane with a parachute. But he never was seen on land. The group  
found themselves in Kalm, were Reeve had evacuated alot of the people from the slums  
to save them from Midgars destruction. With them was Aeris's adtopive mother and  
Marle, Barrets daughter.  
Cid married Shera soon after Sephiroth and Midgar meet there end. They moved  
to Rocket town to live there lives. They had had two children, Cid and Sid.  
The first thing Barret did after the disaster, was write a book explaining all that  
had taken place and what followed to Metor crashing into the Earth. The book upset  
many people and maid them begin to fear Mako and Magic. Many small companys poped  
up over night to start making coal the new sources of power. But the only reaming coal  
mine was in Coral, Barrets home town. Alot of money began to flow into the town,  
Barret took over the job as Mayor and lead Coral to become the planets now biggest  
town. Him and Marle now live a happy life there.  
Red XIII, who wants everyone to call him by his birth name now; Nanaki, moved  
back to his home, Cosmo Canyon to start a Univerty. Yuffie went with him and began  
studying Mako and Materia. Five months ago they announced the would be married soon.   
Finaly there is Reeve, of course he had no job after the desrtution of Shinra. For  
While he wandered around the globe looking for the adventure he had missed out on as  
Cait Sith. Not to long ago he took the rest of Shinras account money and used it to start a  
toy company; Reevys Toys. There best selling product is a Chocobo squeeze doll.  
  
The rain still poured down the blonde haired mans face after his thoughts left the  
things that had taken place the last five years. He turned his stare to his feet. A womens  
voice broke the rest of his thoughts apart.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Broken Shadows  
a FF7 fan-fic  
by Brian Little  
  
  
He slid himself beside a tree to stay unnoticed by the creature that stalked these  
dark woods.   
The monstrosity that silenty dipped between the trees must have been 12 feet in  
length and 8 in height. The creature made litte noise, except for its slow pounding feet  
arcross the ground. In a few moments the thing would be in a clearing, and the it would  
be his.  
The beast had not smelled him yet. A low gurgle came from its gullet as it moved  
its head around a tree. It had made a fatal mistake.   
The light glinted from the short bladed katana as it slowy broke free from its  
leather home at his side. The ring of the blade was just enough to alert the Behemoth. It  
eyes narrowed as it searched the area. It grunted as its nostrals flared at the smell that was  
detected. It was his smell. To late, the creature knew he was there it was not going to be  
easy to take the creature down.  
It charged with it maw dripping with warm saliva. He dashed with his blade close.  
He could fell his heart thump as he came closer to the beast. The thing opened its  
gapping jaws even more to prepare to swallow him.   
At the last second he was in the air and the blade was ready to take the beast to  
the take life. It was a swift blow right across the Behemoths throat. It was a mortal blow.  
His feet hit ground like bag of feathers.  
He spun around to look into the monsters eyes, and he could see the very light  
leave them as the thing slumped to the ground without a sound, except from thump of his  
limp body rolling onto the mossy forest floor.  
He had high hopes that the creature wouldn't have spotted him. But none the less  
the experience from that short battle added with the other 12 kills he had made that day  
would be an efficient boost to help him find his goal. 'Far easier then I would have  
expected' he thought gently to himself.   
The battles had left there wounds and he needed a place wash the blood off. As he  
walked to near by water whole he knew of, he recaped to himself on this two years in the  
wilderness.   
'Two whole years of training my body and mind, to make my reflexs sharp as a  
needle and bring my strength to that beyond commonly seen. When I entered these thick  
woods I was only 15 and the memory of my fathers murder was still burning my soul. It  
still does.   
'After these years I have found myself. Such a hard thing after your prepare your  
soul and mind to die. Who would have thought metor would have just been blown away  
by the winds of holy? So many died because of that bastard and his friends. He killed  
countless soliders in Midgar, Juno, and where and whenever he saw the name Shinra. My  
father was one of his victims.   
'Something in my bones tells me he is the very man responsible for the death of  
my father. Now I am strong enough to kill him. I'll find the man with blonde hair.   



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cloud could feel the sleep leaving his body. It was almost painful since he had so  
much trouble sleeping latley. When he did sleep he had nightmares of fire and his past.   
Cloud couldn't sleep the night before and Tifa had stayed up with him, just  
holding him while they listened to rain run of the roof.  
With his eyes still closed Cloud turned over to hold his wife, but caught only  
blankets. It wasn't uncommon for Tifa to get up first and start randon house chores. So,  
Cloud just layed there a moment longer to break free his mind from the numbing grasp of  
sleep.   
After a few moments he arose and waited for his eyes to adjust to the afternoon  
sun coming through the window. Pulling himself from the bed Cloud noticed he had slept  
in his clothes. He stumbled through the small home to a chair at his kitchen table.   
'Why do I live in same house I was born in?' he asked himself 'For gods sake I  
saved the world and my own home has only one room.' He kinda laughed at that now that  
he thought of it.  
Cloud was about to get up and look for Tifa when his door slammed open.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you lazy pieace of shit ?!?" a shaowed figure in the  
door way asked.  
"Cid?" Cloud asked as he moved his hand away from his face to see who was  
there.  
"Well, who the hell else would barge into your house like this? The Pope?"  
"Cid, your jokes sicken me."   
Cid walked over to Cloud "Well whats new? Oh wait..." Cid turned toward the  
door and called "Sid, Cid?!?!?! Get in here!"   
Cloud began to shiver at the memroy of Cids only children, Sid and Cid the twins,  
had been like hell with blonde hair.   
Two young blonde headed kids entered the door "Hi uncy Clod!" they both said  
in unison "We mwissed u sooo mukh!" they said as they ran up and jumped into Clouds  
arms.   
"Oh, so did I! Why don't you guys go watch TV, or something?" Cloud asked  
them.  
"Awrigt uncy Clod!" little Cid said. They both walked over to the TV and turned  
it to some cartoon show and sat down in the floor to watch it.   
"So what are you doing here?" Cloud asked Cid as he sat down.   
Cid sat down across from him and replied "Oh, I flew some newly weds to a  
cabin out here. There staying for a two week honeymoon. And I was wondering" Cid  
leaned forward "Can we stay with you guys for two weeks? I really don't have the Mako  
to fly back and fourth....." Cid asked with a smirk.   
"Well, you see......." Cloud started to reply  
Cid intrupted with; "Sure thanks! We would love to stay!"  
"Ok, but if Tifa gets pissed.....its your ass thats gonna fry...."  
Cloud and Cid talked for awhile, catching up on the past and what not. They both  
had forgotten two things; the twins. Cloud had gotten up and shut the door during the  
conversation, which Cid neglected to notice it was still open. The door opened abrutly  
again to reval Tifa, she wore a white t-shirt and tattered overalls. She also held young Cid  
and Sid in her arms.  
Clouds eyes went from Cid to Cid to Sid to Tifas face with angry smirk on her  
face. "Where were you?" Cloud asked smiling a bit.  
"Well, I was helping old lady Brahne with her Chocobo yards. But two little  
twerps snuck in and found her Chocobo lure materia. It wasn't long after that that those  
Chocobos broke free and started chasing 'Pain in the ass #1' and 'Pain in the ass #2' or  
also known as the offspring of Cid." Tifa said with her usual flare "And hows the wife  
Cid?" Tifa added as she let the demon children go.   
"Quite well I must say" Cid replied with irritating smile. Cloud knew that Cid  
wouldn't disipline his children. They vanished out the door and Tifa shut it behind them.  
Tifa sat down next to Cloud.  
"Well even though there two years old they sure can make alot of trouble" Tifa  
said with a sigh. "You see Cloud? This is why we don't have children." There was a few  
laughs and then there was an abnormal pause.  
Cid broke the silence with "Goddamit, I'll just come right out and say........ I got  
two weeks to blow and since none of us, as far as I know, have ever been to Coral since  
its re-building......"  
"Cid, I really don't think all of us could fit in your Tiny Broncho....." Tifa added.  
"Well I was thinking just me and Cloud could........"  
"What?" Tifa exlaimed "And leave me here to baby-sit? Me? Baby-sit?" Cloud  
noticed Tifa had that look on her face, that look that scared him. When she had that look  
you better not push her in further.   
"Well......" Cid squeaked out, it was obvious he was scared of Tifa aswell as he  
wouldn't look in her in the eye.  
"Well your gonna pay me to babt-sit right?"  
Cid brightened "Oh, of course" 


End file.
